


Lust at First Sight

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Duke Kuron, Duke Lotor, Kuron and Lotor are Married, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Spit Roasting, They take an interest in Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 5 of Lotor Ship Week: Prince/PauperLance is an actor. He catches the eyes of Dukes Lotor and Kuron.





	Lust at First Sight

Kuron stares, completely enraptured. He hasn’t been to the Globe in a while. Necessary duties for the Kingdom have kept him away. Ever since he’s returned, however, there has been ceaseless rumors about a new actor that has stolen the hearts of all of London.  Now, as he watches this new actor, he can see why. He’s quite lanky, tall and thin with some muscle from what seems to be hard labor, going by the calluses on his hands. He expertly plays Mercutio, quite arguably the best performance Kuron has seen of the charismatic, sarcastic jokester. He brings the character to life in a way that leaves Kuron wanting to demand Shakespeare writes a whole other play about Mercutio, with this new actor starring, of course.

 

“You seem quite enthralled. Plays usually aren’t your choice of entertainment, though, so what has caught your eye?” His husband leans into him with a knowing smirk.

 

“Do you know the actor who plays Mercutio?” Kuron asks, eyes still focused on the stage.

 

“Hmm. I believe his name is Lance. New to the city.” Lotor speaks, a thoughtful lilt to his voice. “What are you thinking?”

 

Kuron smiles, something wicked and fun. “I think we should get to know him.”

 

Lotor ponders Kuron’s eager expression and smiles. “Your wish is my command.” As he watches the young actor portray Mercutio’s death, Lotor makes a decision, and, as the scene changes, Lotor stands, leaving the audience to sneak backstage. Kuron follows.

 

\---

 

Lance feels alive. He always does after a performance, but more so tonight. He knows he was spectacular and he can feel the audience’s energy still vibrating in him. He waltzes backstage, enjoying the encouraging words from his co-actors and the stagehands. His gaze settles on two notable figures who stand near the entrance of the stage, talking discretely to William. William nods and, once he meets Lance’s eyes, he waves Lance over.

 

“Lance!” William cheers. “That performance was incredible. These two men would like to give you their admiration.” William claps him on the back and strolls away, leaving Lance to stand before the two Dukes of York.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lance bows.

 

One of the Dukes laughs. “Trust me, the pleasure will be all ours.”

 

The other Duke elbows him in the side and turns his smile onto Lance. “I’m Lotor, Duke of York. This is my husband, Kuron. We wish to invite you to our estate for...entertainment that we are sure you will enjoy.”

 

Lance raises a curious eyebrow. “I’m not sure I understand what you are requesting.”

 

Kuron steps into Lance’s space, tilts Lance’s chin up toward him, his breath ghosting over Lance’s lips. If Lance moved just a tad bit forward, their lips would meet. “Arrive at our estate at eleven this night. We will send someone for you.”

 

And with a wink, Kuron drags a smirking Lotor out onto the street.

 

\---

 

Lance arrives at the estate just a few minutes before eleven. He is guided to a bedroom and instructed by the servant to undress and sit on the bed. The servant informs him Kuron and Lotor will be there shortly.

 

Lance is dumbstruck. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into, but he sure as hell isn’t going to sit naked on the Dukes’ bed. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. Not that he wouldn’t want to bed the Dukes. They are gorgeous and powerful. Lotor is ethereal and charming. Kuron is seductive and direct. In bed, they’d be controlling and enthralling, something Lance wouldn’t mind experiencing; but, he knows better. He is a lowly actor who can barely make ends meet. The Dukes probably just wanted to treat him to a late dinner and send him on his way with their words of encouragement and approval.

 

As the door to the bedroom opens and both Lotor and Kuron walk in, completely naked, Lance’s mind goes blank.

 

He tries to form words, but his throat is dry and his mind doesn’t seem to be working.

 

“Wh-What?” He barely manages to stutter out.

 

Kuron’s grin is mischievous. “Lotor, he doesn’t seem to listen to instructions well. Maybe we should punish him.” Kuron steps forward and presses his body against Lance. Lance feels his erection press against his hip and he bites back a groan.

 

“Now, now, Kuron. Give the boy a chance to understand the rules.” Lotor hums and steps forward as well, caressing the back of Lance’s head and pulling the short hair at his nape. Lance gasps. “I think we asked you to undress, Lance.”

 

Lance sputters. “What are yo-”

 

“We find you undeniably attractive.” Kuron purrs, palming Lance’s growing erection in his pants.

 

Lotor plays with the hem of Lance’s shirt and begins to pull it off of Lance’s form. Lance allows him. “And we wish to devour you.” Lotor’s voice rumbles by his ear and, damn, if that doesn’t go straight to Lance’s dick.

 

“Yes." Lance agrees, breathless. 

 

Kuron smirks at Lotor, pulling down Lance’s pants, exposing his aching cock. “Good, boy.”

 

Lance moans as Kuron envelops Lance with his mouth, sucking and tracing his tongue along the length. Lotor directs Lance’s lips to his and kisses him. Lance pants into his mouth, breathy moans escaping as Kuron pleasures him.

 

Too soon, Kuron pulls of and stands; Lance whimpers at the lack of contact but ceases, when he sees the lube Kuron brings back to him. “I’m going to fuck your pretty, round ass and Lotor is going to fuck your lovely mouth.” Lance whines, desperate and needy, absolutely desiring Kuron’s intentions.

 

Kuron guides him to his stomach on the bed. Lance feels Kuron prod at his entrance. He pushes back into the finger as it slowly slides in, with little difficulty.

 

Kuron’s breath is hot against his ass. “You already fingered yourself today.”

 

“Yes,” Lance gasps as Kuron adds another finger. “This morning.”

 

Lotor hums and strokes Lance’s bangs from his eyes. “Our little slut. So desperate for us.”

 

Lance leans into the contact and groans as Kuron adds a third finger. He scissors his fingers in and out, barely touching Lance's prostate, just barely delivering relief. He does this as Lotor strokes his own cock in Lance’s face. Lance is a mewling mess begging for more and more.

 

Kuron removes his fingers and Lance gasps at the loss of sensation, at the empty feeling, but moans as he feels Kuron’s large cock at his entrance. Lotor settles himself in front of Lance, lining up his cock with Lance’s open, awaiting mouth.

 

Lance feels hands on his hip and is guided toward Kuron as Kuron slowly eases into Lance, inch by slow inch until he’s fully seated. Lotor does the same, gently easing his cock into Lance’s mouth, pulling out and pushing back in till Lance can take all of him.

 

Lance feels gentle hands caress his face and another pair of hands rub his lower back, tracing patterns into his skin. “Look how well you take us.” Lotor hums and thrusts experimentally into Lance’s mouth. Lance swallows and breathes harshly through his nose. He’s never felt so full, so used. He loves it.

 

Kuron starts to move at the same time Lotor does and Lance loses himself in the sensation of being fucked so mercilessly. The constant drag of Kuron’s heavy, hard cock inside him and the deep burn of Lotor fucking his mouth brings him closer and closer to the edge. He moans around Lotor as Kuron slams repeatedly into his prostate with a fervor that leaves Lance choking on Lotor’s cock. Lotor grips the back of his head to keep him on his cock and continues to thrust in and out, Lance cherishes the Lotor’s blissed expression, wishing he could see Kuron. Maybe next time. He surprises himself with the thought but knows that he’s going to keep coming back for more.

 

A hand fists around him and he’s coming. He’s pulled off Lotor as Lotor releases onto his face, into his open mouth. He tries to swallow as much as he can as Kuron continues to fuck him relentlessly until he comes with a shout. Lance collapses against Lotor’s chest. Lotor easily picks him up and places him gently on the bed. He feels a warm, damp cloth wipe the come from his face and around his ass. He’s maneuvered to his side and pressed in between two warm bodies. Kuron lies in front of him and brings his lips to his own, kissing him sweetly. He feels Lotor press a soft kiss to his head. Lance hums happily, perfectly content.

 

There are conversations that definitely need to be had, but, right now, cuddled in between two gorgeous men who completely rocked his world? Lance can hold off on the discussion and only hope for a more permanent arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely wish-fulfillment. xD Let me know what you think!
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
